<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>derailed by swancharmings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391950">derailed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings'>swancharmings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Just smut, No Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:17:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night doesn’t go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>derailed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you, Miss Rafferty for this picture that slayed us all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donna? Ray’s downstairs, I hope you’re ready to—“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harvey stopped short and very nearly stopped breathing at the sight before him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna was ready, all right. But not for dinner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Well. Dinner for <em>him</em>.</span>
  <span class="s1">)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sequin dress rode up her thighs, exposing a long stretch of creamy freckled skin that was aching to be kissed. She leaned back on his kitchen island, swinging her legs and grinning mischievously. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He forced his eyes to travel further north.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Big mistake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her breasts were spilling over the deep blue fabric and he was certain she wasn’t wearing a bra.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ready for dinner?” She asked, voice low and throaty.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I —“ He couldn’t get any words out. There was nothing in that moment except </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Donna</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">right there </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">and why hadn’t he moved yet, exactly?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She cocked her head at him, still wearing that smirk that told him she had been planning this all day. “You’re gaping like a fish. Close your mouth, Harvey.” A wicked gleam appeared in her eye. “Or don’t. But put it to good use.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mouth and hands were on her in a millisecond. Skin on skin, a path of fire traveling down her arms, skirting across her chest, down to her thighs where he tugged, tugged, tugged the material up to her waist and groaned as his palm met her wet center. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">No underwear either.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bit down on her lower lip and plunged two fingers into her and she whimpered. He trailed kisses across her face, down her neck, sucking lightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna threw her head back, eyes glassy. “What about dinner,” she whispered huskily, hungrily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harvey paused his ministrations to get down on his knees. It was time to put his mouth to better use.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got all I need to eat right here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>